Gap Year
by Deanna-Jade
Summary: Set just after 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang' - Jack needs his team's forgiveness, but they are unwilling to accept his apologies. Some Janto.
1. We need to talk

**Part 1.**

**Jack's POV.**

I didn't expect it to be this bad. Sure I knew that they'd hate me for leaving, for just going and not telling them, not giving them any warning, any reason, any apologies. But I never thought it'd be this bad. It's been three days since I got back. They still aren't speaking to me. At least, not properly. Only when they need to.

"Ianto..."

"Sir ?" He doesn't even turn his head.

"Any chance of some coffee magic?"

"Yes Sir."

I look around my office. It doesn't really look as if anybody's been in here since I left. Strange really, I was under the impression that Gwen had taken charge. My shoulders give a painful twinge as I remember how she slammed me into the door. Ouch.

Ianto, my Ianto. He's been quiet. Not talking, hiding himself away in the archives - only coming out every couple of hours for the coffee rounds.

Owen. He hasn't changed much, no change of attitude at least, still loud, rude and self centred. But al least I know how he's feeling.

Tosh was welcoming, but then again Tosh always is. Adoring even. I think she was just glad to have a real leader back.

I saw them in that house with the blowfish. They were helpless, floundering around and they let people get hurt. They need me, and even if they won't admit that, they all know it.

Two quiet knocks. Ianto. As he comes in I look at him closely. His face is completely devoid of any emotion or expression.

"Ianto ? Sit down, we need to talk, you know we do. Please? "

He turns back around and sits down opposite me, staring down at the carpet.

"Ianto, look at me. I need to tell you why I went, what happened."


	2. Flooring, Galaxies and Mashed Parsnips

**Part 2**

**Ianto's POV **

The flooring in Jack's office had never been so interesting. In truth, I'd never really noticed it before now. But at this present moment in time I was staring at it intently, as if my life depended on it, and pretty soon its pattern would be etched into my memory for good.

I looked up. The piercing blue eyes of Jack Harkness stared directly into mine, reading my emotions as they quickly passed over my face before I had chance to compose myself.

"Ianto..."

"Sir – before you start to plead your case and beg for forgiveness –"

"Drop the Sir, Ianto" Jack interrupted, "It's Jack. And I'm not going to plead my case, or beg for forgiveness. I just want to tell you what happened."

_Is he really going to tell me? _I wondered, it's_ not like Jack to open up. He's never told me anything, I don't even know who he really is; Tosh told us that he took somebody else's name but that's about as much as she would tell us. _

Jack just continued to watch me in silence as I processed all of this. He looks the same, but different. He's aged somehow. Not physically, but emotionally.

"Jack, why have you waited until now to tell us? You've had plenty of time over these past three days, plenty of opportunities. Why decide to tell us now?"

"I wanted to tell you Yan. Not the others. You are the reason I came back. I could have stayed away – travelled the galaxies, seen the stars. But I didn't. I came back. For you."

"Why?"

"Ianto. You know why. You are the only person who has ever made me feel like this. You are my life now."

"That's saying something considering you can never die" I deadpanned.

Jack laughed, "Oh Ianto, I've missed you!"

As we smiled at each other I knew that no matter what had happened between us in the past, and no matter what Jack would tell me now, he was forgiven, as he always was. As he always would be.

"So Ianto. I found my doctor. I travelled to the end of the universe and was fed a diet of mashed parsnips. Where do you want me to start?"


	3. Changing Faces

**A.N: I really don't have a clue as to how Jack's going to explain it all yet, I've sort of hit a block . BUT! I will update properly soon :')

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**Jack's POV**

As I grinned at Ianto and saw the returning smile, I knew I was forgiven, and would be no matter what I told him now. I took his hand and was relieved when he didn't pull away – instead twining his fingers into miner, rubbing my hand soothingly with his thumb.

I studied our intertwined hands as I wondered where to start. How could I begin to explain the year that never was?

"Jack? How did you know that the Doctor was back?" Ianto asked, giving me a nice starting point.

"You know that hand I had stored in a jar? Well, it told me that the Doctor was back. The Doctor's TARDIS sort of uses the Rift's energy as fuel and he needs to refuel the TARDIS every so often. So, I set up that hand to alert me when the Doctor came back. But I had to be quick – it wouldn't have taken long for him to refuel considering how volatile the rift was after Abaddon."

"That's why you didn't tell us then?"

"Yes." I was slightly relieved that Ianto was taking it so well, so decided to carry on before I could change my mind.

"So... where did you go?"

"The Doctor nearly got away from me. But I wasn't having that, so I clung onto the outside of the TARDIS and it tried to throw me off, draining all of my energy by travelling to the year 500 billion. I was dead when it landed. You can't travel that far and that quickly without protection and not get hurt." I grinned, well grimaced, hoping Ianto would see the humour in the situation. "When I woke up, the Doctor was there watching me. His face had changed, but it was him –"

"Wait. Did you say his face had changed?" I'd told Ianto that a TARDIS had considered me a threat, I'd travelled 500 billion years into the future and died, and the only thing that brings him out of his careful silence is this?

"Yeah. Erm. Instead of dying, a time lord can regenerate – become a completely new person, but the same. It's sort of complicated. Even I don't get the most of it."

"Oh. So... you went to the year 500Billion and met up with the Doctor, who had changed. That right so far?"

"Yepp. So, the Doctor then introduces me to his companion, Martha Jones. You must meet Martha, she's amazing. Anyway, after all the introductions are done, we get chased, well, hunted by the 'future kind' – that's us humans gone mad in the future, and head to a silo, where any normal humans are residing in safety, waiting for a rocket to take them to Utopia. With me so far?"

"Yes. You've been chased by man eating humans. Just carry on." I'd almost forgotten how impatient Ianto was.

"Do you remember Harold Saxon?"

"Yeah, he sent us on some pretty dodgy missions when you were gone. The Himalaya's of all places!"

"He wanted you out of the way."

"You're saying he was involved in this or something?"

"Ianto, Saxon was all over this."


	4. Coffee

_**AN - another stupidly short chapter. but i'm really struggling with this now. i'm planning on getting it finished pretty soon. reviews please? **_

* * *

**Part 4**

**Ianto's POV**

The fact that the Prime Minister was involved had shocked me slightly, but if I let it show Jack either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge it. The fact that Jack had told me everything that had happened on the Valiant shocked me, but I wasn't complaining. It meant he was letting me in – something he rarely ever did.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, his startlingly blue eyes full of concern. Oops. Guess I'd been quiet for a bit too long.

"I'm fine Jack, honestly. It's just a bit weird, you know. It's a lot to take in. You were really chained up for a year?"

"Yeah. I did try to make the occasional escape, but they just shot me. I think the fact I couldn't stay dead amused them."

"You shouldn't joke about things like that Jack. What happens if your luck runs out? What would I do then?"

"Ianto. The Doctor told me that I'm a fixed point in time and space. Basically, I'm here forever." He leaned over the desk, and I instantly recognised the look in his eyes. His lips met mine with a gentle intensity, and I responded, maybe a little eagerly, and I felt rather than heard him chuckle.

I moved my head back and looked at him properly for a moment - "Your hair's a mess."

I laughed as his hand immediately moved up to sort it out, and took my chance to escape out of his office, straightening my tie as I walked.

"God Ianto, d'you have to make it so obvious that you and him are getting it off?" Owen stated as I walked past his work station.

"Don't know what you mean Owen. Coffee?"


	5. Arrogant Knocking

**_AN: I sat down and properly wrote today instead of just doing crappy little chapters. Added in an Owen POV, hope you like :) Please Review :)

* * *

_Part 5**

**Owen's POV**

God I'm bored. We keep getting the same shit over and over. I haven't even had a decent alien to cut up. Ianto's right though – it is more fun with Jack around. Where is Jack? Oh. Office. Closed blinds. He's with Ianto then. Do they have to make it so obvious? Me and Gwen never were. Not that I mind them getting it off, just, behind closed doors would be nice.

"God Ianto, d'you have to make it so obvious that you and him are getting it off?" I ask as he walks past my station.

"Don't know what you mean Owen. Coffee?"

"Go on then, you've tempted me. What were you and Jack talking about then? You were up there for ages."

"If Jack decides to tell you, then he'll tell you. It's his story not mine." He states, rather annoyingly.

"Well, whatever. Are you making me that coffee or was that offer just a temporary thing?"

"I'm onto it."

I hate paperwork. It's so bloody boring. I might go and ask Jack about where he went. He says he found that Doctor guy. Does that mean he's going to leave us again? Right. I'm going.

**Jack's POV**

I watched Ianto as he walked out. That man has no idea of how insanely gorgeous he actually is. I watch him as he banters with Owen, and smile to myself. Ianto walks away, presumably to make coffees. Mine went untouched due to all the talking. He's bound to have noticed. One loud, arrogant knock brings me out of my thoughts before somebody walks in -

"Jack. You need to level with me mate. Where did you go, and what happened? I know you've told Ianto. "

"Owen, do you really want to know, or is this just some petty jealousy thing?"

"You can't keep hiding things Jack! You're supposed to be our boss and yet you don't tell us anything. You know everything about all of us; don't you think it's time to reciprocate?"

"Owen, I don't know whether I can tell you. Ianto needed to know, you don't, and you can cope with not knowing whereas Ianto still doesn't completely trust me. I can see it in his eyes. "

"You need to tell us Jack. It's not just Ianto who doesn't completely trust you."

"I need time to think Owen. Come back tomorrow."

**Ianto's POV**

As I'm waiting for the water to boil for the coffees, I watch Owen make his way up to Jack's office, a determined look on his face. The outcome of this can't be good. The two of them both have loud, dominant personalities, which have a tendency to clash.

I busy myself with coffees, keeping an ear open to see if the confrontation escalates into something that may require intervention. It doesn't and I turn around to find Owen slamming the door to Jack's office and storming down to his workstation.

Deciding not to say anything about it, I just take his coffee over to him and quietly retreat, not giving him the chance to start anything.

Next I go to Gwen and Tosh, who are holed up in the board room, talking quietly. I set down their coffees and look at them expectantly.

"Thanks Ianto" says Gwen gratefully, and gives me one of her huge smiles.

"It's no problem" I reply and sit down, stretching out and groaning as my joints crack. "So, talking about anything exciting?"

"Just wedding stuff" Tosh says, and taps away into her PDA. "Well Gwen, that's the venue sorted, bridal suite and reception." She says, smiling at Gwen. I take this as my cue to leave and stand up, grabbing Jack's supersized mug as I walk out.

I knock twice, quietly, knowing that he would immediately know it's me. I don't bother waiting for a reply and walk in holding out his coffee and giving him a smile.

"Ianto, you do know how to make me smile." Jack says and stands up, taking the coffee mug from my hands and setting it down on my desk. The expression on his face was obvious and putting his hands on my waist, I knew that yet another coffee was going to go untouched.


	6. Speculations and Meetings

**Part 6**

**Tosh's POV**

"I don't know how Ianto does it Tosh." Gwen remarks seconds after Ianto left the room.

"Does what?" I mused, not really too interested – I was busy and had work to be doing.

"You know, pretend he's not bothered about Jack. You and I both know that Jack's told Ianto everything. How can he a) not tell us? And b) not be bothered by it. It drives me crazy."

"So why didn't you ask Ianto about it just – when he was actually in here?" I was aware of the fact that this would have sounded tetchy.

"Tosh. Ianto wouldn't have said anything. You know what he's like. I just want to know what happened to Jack. Can it really be so bad that he can't tell us? And why has he told Ianto and not all of us? We're supposed to be a team."

That got my attention. Gwen was right in one way, we did deserve to know. We'd been left to pick up the pieces when Jack had left and it had been horrible. We didn't know whether he was alive, dead, injured, whatever. He owed it to us to tell us the truth.

Gwen was leader, by rights it should have been Owen. He'd been here the longest. But no, Gwen got it. She did an okay job on all of the ordinary, mundane stuff like Weevils and flotsam and jetsam floating through the Rift, but when it came to anything new, anything exciting, she didn't have a clue. She wasn't Jack.

Ianto was lonely, so lonely without Jack – like a part of him had gone too; he was functioning on auto pilot, not really caring. No, it wasn't even that, he just shut down completely and shut everybody and everything out.

Owen stayed pretty much the same; a bit of a twat and angry with the world. But that's just him – I'll love him all the same and he'll go on ignoring me. Until I tell him he'll never know, and I'm not planning on telling him anytime soon. Not yet.

I was lost without Jack, but I didn't make a big deal out of it like the others. It's not in my nature. Jack saved my life and my mother's too. Made sure I was safe and that the slate was wiped clean. I'll be forever in his debt for that, but it doesn't mean that I don't deserve to know the truth.

"Tosh..." Gwen snapped her fingers in front of me, bringing me out of my reverie.

"You're right Gwen. We need to know. Owen's already asked, Jack just told him to come back tomorrow. Maybe we should all go in, see what he says then?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan to me. I'll go tell Owen now."

**Jack's POV**

They're all talking about me, speculating. They think I don't notice or suspect, but notice I do. And I still don't know what to do. I know I should tell them, and that I put them through hell, but do they really need to know?

Those days on the Valiant were the worst day in my existence. At times I had wished that my luck could run out, that I could die. But then thoughts of my team and how they would cope without me brought me back from that sinking pit of despair. Gwen, with her naivety, and huge doe's eyes; Owen, with his brilliant mind, and his twattish attitude; Tosh, the genius with the quiet adoration, and Ianto. Those beautiful Welsh vowels, suits and his coffee. Aside from Ianto himself that's what I missed the most – the industrial strength coffee brewed to perfection. Thinking of my team kept me sane throughout it all. It cheered me up that I could still smile whilst under torture, as long as I was focussing on some happy memory. This seemed to annoy Saxon immensely.

I was going to have to tell them, that much was obvious. I didn't need to tell them all the details, as I had with Ianto, but they could be trusted with the basic facts. I at least owed them that.

"Team meeting everyone- 10 minutes. Be in the boardroom." I shouted across the hub, knowing that everyone would hear me, then continued pacing across my office, back and forth, and back and forth, trying to work out exactly what I should say to the team.


	7. Just a Man

**_AN: I know that this has taken me ages and ages to get written and uploaded, but in my defence my college lecturers are ruthless and enjoy giving me heaps of homework. I think I'm nearly towards the end of this story now, and I have a plan. It may be a tiny bit evil - but I think it will work quite nicely :') The good news is I have lots of ideas for some one shots. _**

Disclaimer: _I own nothing. Zilch. If I did own Torchwood, Gwen would've gone, not Ianto . _

**_Slight spoiler for CofE if you squint at it :P _**

**Part 7 – Just a Man**

**Jack's POV**

The pacing didn't calm me. If anything it simply increased my anxiety so I gave up and slumped in my office chair, closing my eyes and rubbing them with my knuckles. This also didn't help. Giving up on trying to be calm I sent Ianto a text: 'Order Chinese and get the beers out?' He quickly replied with a simple 'OK.'

I resumed my pacing, glancing at my watch with every turn. After 25 turns, five minutes had passed. Another five turns another minute. I was childishly amused by the fact that it was so exact. On my next turn I heard footsteps approaching and managed to drag my eyes from the floor long enough to see who it was.

Ianto stood at the door; his blue eyes full of concern and understanding.

"Ianto? Why is it that you never asked me about what happened? The others did. And then, when I did tell you, you didn't make judgements, you're too understanding. I don't deserve it."

"Well... I didn't ask because I figured you'd tell me if you wanted to. Yes I wanted to know, but I wasn't going to push the subject – you'd have shut me out. And as for the second thing... I have no right to judge you. I've betrayed you twice in this job and you still stick by me. How can I possible judge you? It would be completely and utterly unfair of me. Also, I care too much for you to even contemplate regarding you badly.

Gwen sees you as a hero Jack, and I can certainly see why. But you're not. You're a man who's been cursed with this immortality, but you make the most of it and try to use it to make the world better. You have to look at the bigger picture Jack, and you're the one who does that and deals with the consequences. You're a man who's travelled galaxies and saved millions. But you're still just a man. That's what makes you amazing."

As he finished this little outburst I just stared at him, my mouth slightly open.

"Ianto Jones, you wonderful, crazy, beautiful Welshman. " I laughed as I walked over to him and lightly kissed him on the forehead "I love you."

"Jack – don't."

"Ianto..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"No, I meant, you've got to start planning, or thinking about what you're going to say." He clarified with a smile, returned my kiss and walked back out.

I looked back at my watch. They'd all be in the boardroom by now, still speculating and wondering. Hell, so was I. Another couple of paces and I was as ready as I'd ever be. Squaring my shoulders and raising my chin I walked into the boardroom.

"Gwen, Owen, Tosh. I know that you all want to know where I went and what happened. You're not going to leave it until I've told you all, so it looks as though I've got no choice in the matter. We'll just wait for Ianto and the beers then I'll tell you. I'll need a drink to get through this."


	8. Beers and a Story

_**AN: I'm actually really happy with this chapter. But right now it's pretty late at night (for me anyway) I'm dog tired and can barely function to type this. Of course, reviews are much appreciated because I'd really like to know how you're all feeling about this now.**_

_**The end is in sight ! One more chapter to go now :)

* * *

**_

**Part 8 – Beer and a Story  
Jack's POV**

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we waited for Ianto. I could see the rest of the team giving each other questioning glances, trying and failing to be secretive about it. I briefly wondered what was taking Ianto so long, but quickly dismissed the thought – he'd be here soon.

My thoughts were confirmed when he came in carrying his usual large tray laden with drinks and a bag of Chinese food. I noticed that on the tray, along with the beers was a bottle of scotch and a small glass. Had he really picked up so much about me that he knew what drinks I would prefer to have in a situation such as this?

He quickly laid the table full of Chinese food, leaving the separate dishes in their containers so that we could choose what we wanted. I reached over and squeezed his arm as he passed in silent thanks, then proceeded to pour myself a drink of the scotch, noting that it was good stuff. I swallowed this quickly, savouring the burn of its path down my throat. I then poured myself another, and quickly downed this one also but as I poured a third and proceeded to raise it to my lips, I saw Ianto almost imperceptibly shake his head at me. I lowered the glass back to the table and left it there, nursing it with both of my hands.

"Right..." My speech trailed off awkwardly. I still had no idea about what I was going to say. I felt an insisting but gentle nudging on my knee and looked down in surprise. Ianto's hand had appeared holding a note. I quickly unfolded and read it: '_Just start at the beginning. Don't worry – I'm right with you. I've got you covered. X' _That small gesture of solidarity surprised me, but not as much as the '_x' _did. It was completely out of character for Ianto.

I looked up. He was sitting directly across from me, smiling encouragingly. I nodded back at him. As long as he was here, supporting me, I would manage. I had to.

"I found my Doctor." I started, "Travelled with him, all the way until the end of the universe. Well, the TARDIS did, trying to throw me off. I'm a fixed point in time, a fact, and that's something that no human should ever be. To someone like the Doctor, to a Timelord, I'm wrong. I'm not right. It hurts them to even look at me..." I started to trail off, but caught myself before it was noticed.

I carried on talking, not realising how much I was giving away – I was lost in my memories. I talked about Professor Yana, the rocket, Utopia and everything that had been said and everything that had happened in the year 500 Billion. I talked about Yana's transformation into the Master and going back to London. I told them about Harold Saxon and Martha and her family, about how we ended up on the Valiant, I kept on talking, telling them about how the Master aged the Doctor to show his true years, imprisoned Martha's family, the Toclofane, the paradox, and about how I was chained up and tortured – used for target practice if the soldiers got bored.

Inside me, I knew I should stop talking now, but I couldn't. Something wouldn't let me stop. It was as though something inside me had snapped, the dam had broken and everything just came pouring out, not in a steady flow but in a rush. I couldn't control myself.

I finished by telling them about how the psychic link being used against the Archangel network; and the paradox being broken, time being reversed. How everyone but those who had been on the Valiant, been at the 'eye of the storm' had forgotten the events of the year. The year that never was.

I looked up as I finished, Gwen and Tosh both had tear streaked faces and Owen was looking distressed. Even Ianto had lost his usually impassive mask and was staring at me in shock. I stood up and walked out of the room, unable to take it any longer. I was glad when I heard no following footsteps, but I couldn't bring myself to even give a cursory glance back to check. I just kept on walking, straight through the main work area, past the cog door and out through the Tourist Information Centre.

I carried on walking until I got to the tallest building in the vicinity directly around me, and made my way up to the roof. I didn't take any notice of my surroundings once I was up there just stared about me blankly. I still couldn't believe that I had given so much of myself away. I felt open, vulnerable even. I sank to my knees and stayed there. Even if I wanted to I couldn't move.

After what could have been mere minutes, or many long hours, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned into the touch gratefully, looking round to see who it was. Ianto. Of course it was, I shouldn't have needed to turn around in order to know that. Who else would have known where to come? Who else knows me to the degree that Ianto does? And even now, he still doesn't know everything. He can't. I risk losing him if I tell him too much.

"Come on." He said softly, pulling me up into his warm embrace, which I gladly sank into. "Let's get you back. I need to show you something." And with that he pulled at my hand, making sure that I was following behind him as he led me back to the warmth and familiarity of the hub. It felt as though he was taking me home.

**_PLEASE REVIEW :')_**


	9. What Will the Neighbours Think?

**_AN: Well, this is it. The final chapter. I've really, really loved writing this, and I've already got an idea in my head for another story. It's only a short one-shot but still. I'm not going to stop writing any time soon. But hey ! Over 1000 words this chapter, proud of that I am :P_**

**_Anyway; enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Part 9 – What Will the Neighbours Think?**

**Ianto's POV**

I watched Jack as he got up and walked out of the room, hands in his pockets and head bowed. Right now it was easy enough for anybody to read his body language – he was deeply troubled and he most definitely wouldn't want anybody following him. Not yet anyway. I watched him as he carried on walking through the hub and out the doors, not looking back.

I looked back at the faces of Tosh, Gwen and Owen, and allowed myself a small smile when I saw exactly what I had hoped to see. Moving quietly around the hub so as to not disturb the others I tidied up after them and sorted out the items that needed to be archived and those that could wait, and then sorted out the computers – checking CCTV footage and rift spikes. I glanced at my watch and saw that an hour and a half had passed; this meant that I should probably go and collect Jack, show him what he needed to see.

I knew where he would be. Being Jack he wouldn't be able to resist the lure of a roof. He would've headed straight to the tallest building within a 10 mile radius and made his was up to the top of that building. Up to the roof. I wasn't entirely sure why Jack liked being on a roof. It calms him down I knew that much. I'd never asked, but I thought it was because it was open, and at night, like right now, he could see straight out to the stars and imagine he was up there with his Doctor. Another thing I knew, or more accurately, had come to realise, was that Jack loved the Doctor. Not in love with the Doctor, not anymore at least, but he definitely did love him. I wasn't going to waste anymore time being jealous and petty about it. I was over that now. Jack was back, for me, and that's all that mattered.

I was still smiling at this thought when I opened the door to the roof and spied Jack kneeling down, close to the edge, staring out over Cardiff. I wasn't sure whether he was actually seeing anything though. I placed my hand on his shoulder to let him know that I was there and I felt him jump underneath my hand.

"Come on. I've got something to show you." I murmured, pulling him up into a hug. Jack needed physical contact, that was just him, and I knew that right now simple words of sympathy wouldn't be of any use to him.

With that I grabbed his hand and led him off the roof and into the general direction of the hub, to where I had parked the SUV.

**Jack's POV**

I wasn't registering where Ianto was leading me, I was just following him, stumbling along – so I was surprised when he stopped by the SUV which had been unceremoniously parked in the middle of the Plass. _Not exactly in keeping with the whole 'secret organisation' thing _I thought wryly to myself, allowing a small smile.

Ianto threw the keys at me, catching me by surprise. All the same, I caught them deftly in one hand, and then raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Drive." Ianto stated simply, his face once again expressionless as he walked around to the passenger's side. I opened the door and fastened myself into the driver's seat. I looked across at Ianto.

"Where to then?"

"My flat." I raised my eyebrows at him again, seeing the smirk that had slid onto his face, and the glint that had crept into his eyes. I grinned at this and sped off, gaining several dirty looks from the unsuspecting pedestrians who had to jump back and out of the way to avoid being killed. This just made me grin even more widely.

The journey to Ianto's took less than 15 minutes and was spent in silence, the only thing puncturing it being the radio, which Ianto had switched on to avoid my questioning. The silence however, wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in any way – I liked that Ianto didn't feel the need to fill every silence, even if he was only doing it to avoid me asking questions. It was relaxing, companionable and felt right. As we pulled up outside Ianto's flat I look at him.

"Go on" he said with a nod of his head, "I know you've already got yourself a copy of my keys. Without telling me. Not to mention the keys to everybody else's flats." He grinned at me, and I had the good grace to blush slightly.

"I just think that it's ideal. And necessary. What happens if there's an emergency and you've gone and fallen down your stairs or tripped over a table and knocked yourself out or something. We'd have no way in to help you and the world would be invaded by aliens. I need to have access to you." He laughed at this and I just stared at him, puzzled until I reassessed what I'd just said and caught the double entrende. I winked at him. Ianto did this to me – improved my mood, made me feel carefree, as though I didn't need to worry. As though everything would always be okay, so long as I had him with me.

I got out of the SUV and walked quickly around to the passenger side, threw open the door and pulled Ianto into a kiss. I let my hand knot itself into the soft air at the back of his neck, and with my free hand reached behind him to slam shut the door to the SUV, then moved it to rest on Ianto's hip. His breath hitched as the intensity of the kiss increased, and his hands moved up to caress my collarbone.

I chuckled and pulled away. "Ianto Jones, what will the neighbours think?" I said with a grin, and with a parting nibble to his earlobe I left him standing dumbfounded on the pavement as I walked up to the steps that led into his flat.

**Ianto's POV**

For once I didn't mind about what the neighbours were thinking as Jack pulled me into his eager kiss. _Screw 'em. _I thought. _Let them see a show._ All too soon Jack pulled away.

"Ianto Jones. What will the neighbours think?" I just stood there struck dumb as he nuzzled my ear and then swaggered off and into my flat. Had he read my mind? I shook my head bemusedly and followed him into my flat. I noticed that he'd changed again, was quiet and lost in thought.

"Jack?" I spoke softly, not wanting to startle him. He looked up at me from the sofa, his beautiful blue eyes full of worry that soon cleared.

"I'm okay Yan, don't worry about me. I'm just curious. What is it you so desperately wanted to show me?" He asked, the curiosity burning through his eyes. _He's always thought he could hide his emotions, that's he's difficult to read, but not to me _I considered. _To me he's like an open book, and one that's been thoroughly pursued from cover to cover, one that's known by heart. _I smiled at him. This had been the part of it I'd been most looking forward to. All the planning would be paid off, and there was no doubt in my mind as to whether or not it was worth the effort.

I walked to the corner of my small living area and picked up my laptop and sat back down on the sofa next to Jack. Switching it on I leant into Jack, idly trailing my fingers along his forearms, tracing imaginary patterns. I loved it when it was like this, when we could pretend we were just like every other ordinary couple.

I felt Jack press his cool lips to the back of my neck, and I heard my breath catch. He just grinned, ruffled my hair and pointed to the laptop screen, which was now fully loaded and showing the Torchwood mainframe.

"I didn't know you had this connected up to our computers Mr Jones." He said, in a mock stern voice, the smirk on his face giving him away.

"I had Tosh do it for me a while back, sometime after the Brecon Beacons, in case we ever got stranded again." I murmured quietly, clicking away until I got into the internal CCTV feed at the hub. "Look at this Jack." I said, a little louder, and passed him the laptop.

"Why are you showing me the CCTV of the hub?" He asked, a small puzzled smile on his face.

"Go into the boardroom" I commanded, perhaps a little more impatiently than I had intended. Jack complied without any complaint though, and quickly brought up the live feed in the boardroom. The frown creasing his forehead deepened.

"Ianto... why am I currently looking at the rest of the team in the boardroom. Asleep, in the boardroom more specifically?"

"Retcon. Mixed in with a little sedative. Your own recipe I believe?"

"But... what...?"

"Jack. Trust me. This way, they'll remember that you have told them, but they won't remember what you told them. It's the easiest way." I smirked, feeling pleased with myself. He sat there stunned into silence, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times. He really did do a remarkable impression of a goldfish. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Jack?" This was followed by a lengthy pause.

"Ianto. You amazing, wonderful, beautiful crazy man. My Welshman. My cariad. Thank you."

**Jack's POV**

I was shocked. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that Ianto would still do something like this for me after everything I'd out him for. He was bloody special to say the least.

"Ianto. You amazing, wonderful, beautiful crazy man. My Welshman. My cariad. Thank you." I pulled him up into a fierce embrace, conveying my sincerity with passion. He reciprocated freely and with an eagerness I hadn't seen since my return.

I forgot about everything as his hands roamed my body, as we tugged at clothes. We moved about the living room, not really seeing where we were going, trying to find a surface that was solid and sturdy.

I gasped as my bare back hit the cold pane of the large window at the front of the building. "Ianto Jones, what will the neighbours think?" I grinned, and tugged the blinds down, hiding us from the view of the outside world.

**_Fin. _**


End file.
